


Return to Me

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Coping, Drabble, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Short, Short One Shot, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: Steve is coping with the loss of his lover; Bucky Barnes.





	Return to Me

Steve sat in silence on the bed of the tiny home where Bucky and Steve had been staying in Wakanda before the war against Thanos. It was quiet. Far too quiet for Steve’s liking as it only amplified his loneliness and sense of loss. He’d just gotten to have Bucky back in his life a few years ago and the minute they join up with Avengers again to stop Thanos, he lost him again. It was as if life wanted them to be apart. It was painful and cruel.

 

His baby blue eyes moved to look at the gun that was propped against the wall beside the door frame. It was the same gun that Bucky had been carrying before he’d disintegrated into ash just like half the universe had. Steve closed his eyes, taking a shaky breath as he thought of what to do next. Thor had already left to find where Thanos had gone and the other Avengers were left to figure out how to cope with their losses as well as figure out what to do to get their loved ones back. 

 

Steve opened his eyes, small pools of tears welling up to the surface as he let his gaze return to the gun. He missed Bucky so much, but sitting here and crying would solve nothing. He wiped at his eyes. Bucky would return to him. He just needed to help him get back to him was all. He stood up, wishing Tony wasn’t missing. Without him it was going to be twice as hard to figure out what to do to save their friends and lovers. However, Steve was determined as he pushed open the front door to the small home. He’d get Bucky back no matter what. That was a promise.


End file.
